CAMINOS DESTINADOS
by Mayra Calderon Caldern
Summary: Ranma y akane terminan sus estudios en la escuela furinkan...a pesar de todo el tiempo juntos siguen siendo presa de su timidez...sus padres planean una boda que desatara una nueva aventura para la pareja entre aceptar su amor o renunciar a este...
1. CAPITULO 1" LA GRADUACION

CAPITULO 1 "LA GRADUACION"

N:Era una hermosa tarde en japón y se sentia un aire de felicidad...

pues claro las familias saotome y tendo celebraban la graduacion de sus amados hijos akane tendo y ranma saotome ya con 19 años cumplidos cada uno...

SOUN TENDO:mire señor saotome que felicidad nuestro hijos terminando la escuela..

GENMA SAOTOME:si mi estimado amigo la verdad llegue a dudar que ranma terminara con lo olgazan que es...

SOUN TENDO:(risas)pues yo no lo dude,siempre supe que escogi bien al prometido de mi hija...

GENMA SAOTOME:(risas)eso si y ya que toca el tema...no crees que es hora de que esos dos se casen

SOUN TENDO:mmmm mi amigo me leiste la mente,dejemos que hoy celebren su graduacion mañana hablaremos de la boda...estos dos no se escapan...

N:por otro lado se encontraban ranma y akane festejando con sus amigos la conclusion de ese ciclo...cada quien por su lado pero misteriosamente sin dejarse de obsevar el uno al otro...

COMPAÑERO 1:ranma que pasa,tu cuerpo esta aqui pero tu mente en otro planeta...

COMPAÑERO 2:pues claro no ves que no deja de observar a akane..

RANMA:que bobos son!!!!eso no es cierto...lo que pasa es que estoy cansado...

N:en el otro extremo del salon akane y sus amigas conversaban y se tomaban fotos...

AMIGA 1:oye akane ranma se ve muy guapo...que envidia te tengo!!!

AMIGA 2:si eres una suertuda!!!!

AKANE:pues yo ni cuenta me daba es mas me da igual...bueno chicas me voy me duele un poco la cabeza...

N:las amigas se despiden de akane y ella empieza a alejarse..

ranma que observaba de lejos se despidio de prisa de sus amigos y disimuladamente salio tras ella...

CONTINUARA:...


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA DISCUSION

los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen...solo los que he creado aparte para la historia...

CAPITULO 2

"LA DISCUSION"

N:ya a punto de salir de la escuela akane es alcanzada por ranma...

RANMA:Akane!!!!!espera!!!!

AKANE:(se detiene)que quieres???

RANMA:a donde vas???

AKANE:me voy a casa

RANMA:te sientes mal???te pasa algo??

AKANE:no es nada,estoy aburrida

RANMA:entonces me voy contigo

AKANE:no hay necesidad,no necesito que me cuiden..

RANMA:Que ilusa eres!!!yo tambien estoy aburrido,por eso me voy..

AKANE:me da igual

RANMA:como siempre tan dulce!!!

N:iban los dos juntos caminando,callados sin mirarse...ambos sentian cierta incomodidad y un aire tenso...

RANMA:oye akane ,que pasa???

AKANE:de que???

RANMA:tienes mucho tiempo de estar distante,callada

AKANE:yo me siento igual,nada a cambiado

RANMA:no mientas!!!desde que regresamos del ultimo viaje familiar eres diferente conmigo

AKANE:no se de que hablas!!!

RANMA:no te hagas la tonta

AKANE:(enojada)pues si soy una tonta que haces aqui...es mas deberias estar feliz teniendome lejos...

RANMA:(enojado)MALAGRADECIDA!!!!siempre te cuido,estoy siempre para ti aunque solo hagas boberias y te metas en problemas nunca te he dejado sola...

AKANE:por que lo haces???

RANMA:(nervioso)pues...bueno...pues...

AKANE:exacto nunca hay respuesta...no dices nada...

RANMA:y que quieres que diga???

AKANE:la verdad...habla,comunicate...quiero entenderte

RANMA:Es que no me salen las palabras pero tu lo sabes...

AKANE:que es lo que se???

(se miran fijamente en silencio)

RANMA:que yo te...

(los interrumpen)

N:son alcanzados por el resto de la familia y caminan todos juntos a casa..

horas despues en la cena los pades dicen tener un anuncio...

SOUN TENDO:bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos les tenemos una noticia...

KASUMI:de que se trata papa???

GENMA SAOTOME:bueno lo que todos esperabamos...la boda!!!

(Todos se asustan)

SOUN TENDO:ya es hora,terminaron la escuela y tienen 19 años es el momento...

NAVIKI:pues por fin...despues de tanto tiempo

N:akane y ranma se levantan y cada quien se va a su habitacion...llenos de asombro,temor y muchas dudas...

CONTINUARA...


	3. CAPITULO 3 LA DESICION

CAPITULO 3

"LA DESICION"

N:ambos tanto ranma como akane se encerraron en sus cuartos y se ahogaban en sus pensamientos...

RANMA:(pensamiento: no se que hacer!!!...apenas terminamos la escuela y ya empienzan los viejos con planes de boda...)

no se que quiero...lo hago???...me caso o no me caso???

AKANE:(pensamiento: como casarme con el,ni siquiera me quiere!!!!...peleamos a cada momento,no me dice lo que siente...sera que vale la pena????

(golpean la puerta)

KASUMI:akane!!!!!

AKANE:Si...eres tu kasumi???

KASUMI:puedo entrar???

AKANE:claro hermana,pasa...

(kasumi entra cierra la puerta y se sienta al lado de akane)

KASUMI: NERVIOSA????

AKANE:no,pensativa!!!!

KASUMI:y que te tiene asi hermanita???

AKANE:se que hace mucho estamos comprometidos,pero la verdad ver que la boda es casi un hecho me parece mentira

KASUMI:(risa)pues hermanita ponte feliz...ya pronto estaras unida al amor de tu vida...

AKANE:(nerviosa)como sabes que es el amor de mi vida???

KASUMI:(risa)por favor se nota demasiado,ese odio fingido,esas peleas que tratan de tapar ese amor que esta en el fondo de su corazon

AKANE:de que hablas hermana??..no es fingido,me odia dice que soy fea,me critica y pienso...como voy a estar con alguien que no me quiere????

KASUMI:que dices!!!!...que no te quiere!!!!...piensa akane...quien te cuida siempre???quien se pone triste cuando tu estas triste???quien teniendo tantas enamoradas siempre prefiere estar a tu lado????...hermana si eso no es amor no se lo que sera...

AKANE:(sonrojada)pues...

KASUMI:bueno eso es lo que yo veo...la verdad vine a dejarte esto(saca una cadenita con un dije de corazon)

era de nuestra madre y pienso que ya que te casas esto seria perfecto para que lo uses...sera como si mama estuviera presente...

AKANE:(sorprendida)kasumi...gracias!!!!

KASUMI:me voy,descansa...ahhh hermana no lo pienses mucho y deja de uir del amor...

(kasumi se va)

N:ya sola en su cuarto akane se pone la cadenita y se ve al espejo y piensa en todo lo que han vivido ranma y ella y que no se imagina una vida sin el...entonces una leve sonrisa se asoma en su rostro...

AKANE:he tomado una decision!!!!!

CONTINUARA


	4. CAPITULO 4 LA BODA parte 1

los personajes de ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen...aparte de los que he creado para la historia...

CAPITULO 4

"LA BODA" parte 1

N:pasaron varios dias y las 2 familias se preparaban para el evento con mucha felicidad...mientras ranma y akane no opinaban mucho es mas aunque estuvieran presentes nadie les preguntaba nada..

(ranma entra al dojo)

RANMA:(pensamiento:estos dias han sido caoticos,me siento tan raro hasta mi traje me entregaron ya...que pensara akane???..hace mucho no hablamos,hablare con ella...

(ranma se dirige al cuarto de akane)

NAVIKI:oye ranma donde vas???

RANMA:Queria conversar con akane!!!

NAVIKI:pues lo siento te quedaras con las ganas...

RANMA:que!!!pero por que???

NAVIKI:segun la tradicion no puedes verla hasta el dia de la boda

RANMA:que!!!!...pero si en la mañana la vi en el desayuno...

NAVIKI:se fue despues de desayunar!!!

RANMA:adonde???

NAVIKI:(risa)crees que te lo dire..para que corras donde ella y darle mala suerte al matrimonio...claro que no espera el dia de la boda,despues ya nunca se separaran...

(naviki se va y ranma queda pensativo)

RANMA:(pensamiento:y ahora que pasara???...si se fue y quiere que la mire hasta ese dia quiere decir que esta deacuerdo)

EN CASA DE UKIO:

UKIO:akane el domingo te casas!!!!

AKANE:si me siento rara

UKIO:vamos se feliz...mira que te deje a ranma agradeceme

AKANE:(risas)si claro

UKIO:ya trajeron tu vestido..es hermoso...

AKANE:si lo se,muy bello y con esta cadenita se complementa...

UKIO:que hermosa cadenita!!

AKANE:era de mama,desde el cielo me observara...

UKIO:si que alegria,ya veras seras muy feliz...

N:pasaron los dias y llego el gran dia...akane se miraba hermosa,terminaba de vestirse cuando llego su padre y nodoka la mama de ranma a recogerla para llevarla a la iglesia...

NODOKA:podemos pasar??

AKANE:claro pasen!!

SOUN TENDO:(lagrimas)hija...mi niña pero que hermosa

AKANE:papa no llores me haras llorar...

SOUN TENDO:llevas la cadenita de mama,desde el cielo debe estar feliz...

AKANE:eso espero padre

NODOKA:bueno yo traigo otro regalo(saca un prendedor de cabello en forma de flor con un diamante en el medio)te lo pondremos en el arreglo de tu velo para que te veas mas hermosa...

AKANE:(sorprendida)muchas gracias

NODOKA:de nada hermosa...ahora somos familia...

(salen todos juntos rumbo a la iglesia)

CONTINUARA:...

espero les guste la historia les prometo que mientras mas avance los capitulos seran mas extensos...

espero me apoyen...nos leemos pronto...


End file.
